Operation Three Rivers
Operation Three Rivers was a military operation of the BDMC to counter an insurrection, known also as Kaneski's Rebellion, that arose against the government of Blancos Dos. Citizens were outraged at exorbitant taxes and slow infrastructure returns on their "tax investments." The rebels organized themselves under the name Blanconian Freedom Force (BFF), and took over approximately an area of 10-15 miles in circumference surrounding the Three-River Junction. The operation lasted three days, from May 15-18, 2009, when the BDMC restored order to the area. Background After many years of paying taxes to the government, the citizens grew tired of paying so much, but receiving so little. The people of the western rural areas of the country did not understand why the major cities and the eastern areas received so much funding for infrastructure projects, and they got next to nothing. All they wanted was their fair share to develop their own businesses and roads, and new building projects. Local political leaders and public speakers voiced their opposition to the status quo. Their calls went unheard. Time and time again they petitioned for more funds and better control of how the funds were dispersed. Finally, in the early weeks of May, the situation was dire and reached its breaking point. Strategic Area Held The Three-River Junction was a shipping area in the western part of Blancos Dos. The rivers connected Buffaronto, to the north, the rural area around the Junction, and the nation of Hicklandia to the southwest. Hicklandia's eastern region specialized in trade goods and livestock, both much needed in western Blancos Dos. Commanders BDMC: The government forces were led by (now) LtGen. James Westfall. He was a Colonel at the time of the operation. Col. Westfall was in the top of his class at the Black Diamond Training Facility, and excelled in intelligence and insurgency operations. He knew how to get information from the people, by either "winning their hearts and minds," or by brutal interrogation tactics. Even his appearance (6'3" tall and very strong) was enough sometimes to intimidate and coerce his subjects. Col. Westfall was awarded the title of Knight of the Order of Saint Blancos for his actions in quickly crushing the rebellion. He is wearing his Knight insignia in the photo to the left. BFF: The leader and spokesman for the rebellion was a local newspaper editor named Maxx Kaneski. He was very well-connected in most political and social organizations, as well of course his position in the press. He was an experienced and fiery orator, and held nothing back in his speeches to the masses. Some remember him as a patriot, while others see him as a troublemaker and radical anarchist. BDMC Response Operations Maps by Day Day 1: Insurgency Surfaces At 12:00 on May 15th, after hearing the signal, local citizens took to arms at the command of anti-government rally leaders and took to the streets. They came from small towns and villages surrounding the Three Rivers area, including farmers and other local workers. Insurgents took control of the shipyards as well as all the roads in and out of the area. They set up roadblock checkpoints and sent patrols into the wooded areas to keep watch for units loyal to the Crown. Some were armed with old military-issue repeating rifles, such as M16 and AR-15's, as well as foreign-made AK-47 assault rifles. Some were armed only with pitchforks and farm tools. Some local police forces sided with the BFF rebels. Those who did not, were publicly executed. Day 2: Insurgency Expands Early the next morning, it appeared that the insurgents had organized their forces and made a push to repel the advancing BDMC units. On the eastern front, the BDMC crumbled under constant ambushes and sniper attacks from the BFF. There were more BDMC units en route, but were almost a day's travel away from the front lines. By day's end, the BFF rebels were dug into entrenched positions and had secured almost 15 miles of territory east of the Three-River Junction. On the northern front, BDMC units and BFF rebels fought fiercely the entire day and well into the night. Neither side was willing to give an inch, and neither did. The difference being that throughout the night, only the BDMC was getting reinforcements. Day 3: Insurgency Breaks Down Seeing that the insurgency was losing ground, many rebels started abandoning their positions on the line. This left holes in the front line sometimes larger than a mile. BDMC units that had met fierce resistance the day before, now advanced almost completely unopposed. The remaining rebels were pushed back to and across the river, where they were met by units of BORPATCOM (Border Patrol) that had been called up to support the BDMC. They were rounded up and transported to BDMC Headquarters in Richland to stand trial. Aftermath Strategically, the rebellion had been a failure. The more vocal leaders, including Maxx Kaneski, were executed by hanging after a short trial overseen directly by the King. However, he understood the meaning behind their actions, and established a new oversight committee to properly direct funding equally across the nation based on population, potential for growth, as well as necessity. So in that one way, the rebellion was successful. Category:Blancos Dos